Mudanças
by dlz
Summary: Clark descobre um sentimento diferente em relação a Lois e assume seu destino após uma atitude inesperada de Jor El. Tempo de mudanças. R
1. Chapter 1

Nota explicativa: O propósito desta estória é o de unicamente entreter, não havendo conteúdo proibido e de conotação imoral.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_**Em Metropolis...**_

Sentados sob a sombra de uma árvore num final de tarde ensolarado no _campus _da Met-U, Lana e Clark desfrutavam de um piquenique não planejado.

"Eu estava mesmo sentindo muita falta das delícias feitas pela Sra. Kent" disse Lana, após uma mordida no pedaço de torta que Clark lhe trouxera de Smallville, recuperando-se ainda da surpresa ao ver o namorado à sua espera em frente à saída do prédio onde acabara de assistir uma aula de física.

"Achei que sentisse mais falta de mim" reclamou Clark, rindo. Lana fitou-o e também riu, desajeitada, na tentativa de esconder os dentes enquanto mastigava, cobrindo a boca com as pontas dos dedos.

"Claro que sinto sua falta" disse ela, após terminar com um pedaço da torta.

"Não temos passado muito tempo juntos" comentou ele sentindo-se culpado. Na verdade, não se viam muito desde que ele recuperou seus poderes. De fato, Clark não estava especificamente preocupado por não estar com Lana tanto quanto um namorado devesse estar. Preocupava-o mais o fato de que isso não parecia incomodá-lo.

"Tem razão" concordou ela, balançando a cabeça. "Mas semana que vêm vamos tirar o atraso" sorriu.

"O quê tem semana que vêm?" perguntou Clark, curioso.

"Clark!" exclamou ela, sorrindo, não acreditando que ele não lembrava. "A Chloe me emprestou as chaves da casa dela já que o Gabe está fora da cidade e vou passar uns dias lá".

"Quase enganei você... Como eu ia esquecer?" mentiu. Lana havia comentado semanas atrás que estava pensando em tirar uma folga dos estudos. As últimas provas na faculdade a haviam esgotado demais. Clark, porém, não lembrava mais que Chloe havia emprestado as chaves de sua casa para Lana, na ausência de seu pai. "Vai ser bom" continuou ele, tentando não demonstrar o constrangimento pelo esquecimento.

Estranhamente, Clark não parecia muito confortável com a idéia de Lana ir para Smallville naqueles dias. Desde que fora baleado e recuperara seus poderes, os dois não tinham mais ficado juntos como antes, quando Jor-El o havia tornado "mortal". Imaginava se Lana cobraria isso dele quando estivesse por perto. Já não suportava mais a idéia de ter que continuar vivendo mentiras. O relacionamento com Lana havia evoluído rapidamente de uma fase de inseguranças para total liberdade. Do medo em razão dos segredos para independência completa. Talvez fosse o fato dela estar em Metropolis, e ele em Smallville. Não havia mais perguntas. Nada de desconfianças. Isso era bom. Viam-se quando podiam. Nada de cobranças. Clark não queria passar por toda aquela fase de segredos e mentiras novamente. E mais importante ainda: não queria fazer Lana sofrer.

Lana deu mais uma mordiscada na torta, sorriu para Clark, que retribuiu o sorriso, embrulhou o que sobrou e guardou na bolsa. Ajeitou os livros e antes de se levantar, e disse:

"Adorei a surpresa" beijou-o na boca e caminhou pelo _campus _na direção do prédio onde ficava o dormitório, não sem antes olhar mais uma vez para Clark, de longe, que lhe sorriu, e acenou.

"Não quer que eu acompanhe?" perguntou ele.

"Não precisa! Além do mais, você tem um longo caminho de volta pra casa!" gritou ela ao longe, dando um último aceno.

Pensativo, Clark se sentiu profunda e estranhamente infeliz. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Seria o afastamento? Seria a possibilidade de reaproximação? Imaginou que, afinal de contas, aquele relacionamento não estava funcionando como ele realmente esperava meses atrás.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_**Em Smallville...**_

"Ora, ora... Tem alguém de mau humor hoje" comentou Lois esvaziando as mesas vazias no Talon, quando viu Clark entrar, passando por ela não muito contente, com pensamentos distantes. "Como se já não bastasse eu".

"O quê tem você?" perguntou Clark desanimado, sentando-se ao balcão, enquanto Lois voltava com os pratos sujos e os levava para a cozinha. Ao voltar, ela apenas levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto escrevia alguma coisa num livro de notas, e respondeu, como se fosse a mais óbvia das respostas:

"Lex Luthor".

Clark cruzou os braços e enrugou a testa.

"O que ele fez?" perguntou.

Lois pegou um papel que estava no bolso do avental e mostrou a Clark. Tratava-se de um aviso de despejo. O contrato de aluguel do apartamento do Talon, firmado com Lana, havia vencido há duas semanas. E Lex, a julgar pelo teor do comunicado, não queria renovar.

"Puxa vida" comentou Clark. "Sinto muito".

"Pois é, Smallville" disse ela "Acho que você vai ter que voltar a ceder o seu quarto nos próximos dias".

Clark levantou os olhos.

"Creio que não será necessário" antecipou ele, com os olhos arregalados ao ouvir o comentário que mais parecia uma segunda bomba naquele dia. "Acho que eu posso resolver isso" continuou ele, acreditando ter sido grosseiro demais, quase esquecendo que se tratava de Lois Lane com quem falava.

"Com o magnata dos fertilizantes?" indagou ela, ironicamente.

"Ele não tem motivos para expulsa-la daqui" comentou Clark. "Vou pedir para ele reconsiderar".

"Smallville, ele tem motivos de sobra" disse Lois. "Eu o desafiei. E ele não suporta isso. Só não esperava que ele se deixasse abalar por 'uma garçonete que abandonou a faculdade para vender muffins'" completou, lembrando o comentário dele na ultima vez que se viram.

"Não se preocupe Lois" disse ele. "Vamos dar um jeito nisso".

"É bom mesmo" concordou ela. "Embora eu ache o meu carro novo o máximo do conforto, não estou lá muito afim de voltar a dormir no banco de trás. Por outro lado, embora eu adore seus pais, também não estou com nenhum um pouco de saudades de dividir o mesmo teto que você, Smallville. Sem ofensa."

Clark sorriu. Somente mesmo Lois para levantar seu ânimo.

"E você?" perguntou ela, encarando-o, enquanto se servia de um copo de água.

"O quê é que tem?" indagou ele, confuso.

"Qual é, Smallville?" indagou ela, sorrindo. "Você entrou aqui todo esquisito. Que bicho o mordeu?"

Clark ficou sério, olhando para o vazio, exatamente como quando entrou no Talon. E Lois arriscou, certeiramente:

"O bicho Lana, suponho".

Clark olhou para ela, como se sua descoberta o surpreendesse, mas, na verdade, sabia que era óbvio demais. Até mesmo para Lois, pensou ele.

"Olha, tudo bem" comentou ela, percebendo que Clark parecia realmente não estar interessado em conversar. "Pra dizer a verdade, eu nem quero saber. Minha vida amorosa está ótima, então não vou poder ajudar mesmo, não que eu fosse ajudar você, Smallville, mas sim, Lana que, pobrezinha... o amor é tão cego" disse ela, ironicamente, balançando negativamente a cabeça, olhando para Clark.

Clark cruzou os braços e a encarou.

"Que foi?" indagou ela.

"Então sua vida amorosa está ótima?" perguntou ele, curioso, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Na verdade, o olhar de Clark era quase de deboche. Sabia bem que Lois não estava saindo com ninguém naqueles dias, então, ela só podia estar mentindo.

"Ah, isso?" indagou ela, achando que ele fosse se incomodar com o segundo comentário. "Isso mesmo que você ouviu: ótima" repetiu ela.

Clark soltou um riso inevitável. Depois se conteve e a encarou, sem, porém, perder o sorriso nos lábios:

"Não faz sentido o que você disse."

"Não faz sentido você ficar atrapalhando o meu serviço, Smallville!" Lois deu a volta no balcão e foi empurrando Clark para fora. "Vai, vai, vai... se não vai comer nada, não atrapalhe!"

Clark se virou e antes de sair, disse:

"Eu vou tentar falar com o Lex".

"Pois saiba que não vai resolver" retrucou ela.

Clark enrugou a testa, com um sorriso forçado.

"Acha mesmo?"

"Bem, ele é 'seu amigo', não é mesmo? Você deve conhecer o Tio Fester melhor do que eu" comentou ela, incrédula no sucesso de Clark na sua empreitada.

Clark sorriu e lhe deu as costas. Depois se virou e disse:

"Qualquer novidade, aviso".

Riu novamente do comentário anterior de Lois, e esta apenas retribuiu com um sorriso de desdém.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

"Quanto tempo, Clark!" exclamou Lex fechando seu notebook ao vê-lo entrar no seu escritório na mansão Luthor.

"Pois é" concordou Clark, parado à sua frente. "Como você está?"

"O ferimento já cicatrizou" comentou Lex, referindo-se ao tiro que levou meses atrás em Metropolis, numa tentativa de assalto, e que quase culminou na paralisia dos seus membros inferiores não fosse por uma intervenção cirúrgica realizada às pressas.

Lex e Clark ficaram se entreolhando por um tempo. Fazia tempo que Clark não lhe pedia alguma coisa. Assim como seu relacionamento com Lana, Clark lamentava seu relacionamento com Lex, que já não era o mesmo há tempos. Até que, finalmente, ele entrou direto no assunto:

"Vai mesmo despejar Lois?" perguntou ele.

Lex sorriu, surpreso com o imediatismo.

"Então é isso" disse ele, levantando-se e caminhando em direção ao bar. Servindo-se de um pouco de uísque, Lex encarou Clark. Tomou um gole da bebida. Clark aguardou o ritual, e continuou:

"Fico imaginando o motivo disso tudo. Ela não tem para onde ir e nunca incomodou ninguém".

Lex ficou pensativo. Se ela nunca incomodou ninguém, foi por falta de oportunidade, pensou ele. Alguma coisa o incomodava em Lois Lane. Sabia, de certa forma, que ela ainda viria a lhe causar muitas dores de cabeça. E revelar isso a Clark, poderia ser sua declaração de que possuía algum segredo sujo que a prima de Chloe pudesse trazer à tona. Se Chloe, até aquele momento não descobriu nada, talvez Lois o pudesse. Isso irritava profundamente Lex Luthor.

"Tenho planos para o Talon" disse ele, finalmente, olhando firme para Clark.

Clark ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a revelação. Se Lex pretendia fazer alguma coisa no Talon, sua mãe deveria saber. Pelo menos, era como imaginava que devia ser, já que ela gerenciava o lugar.

"Vou fazer um diretório eleitoral no andar de cima" comentou ele.

"Como?" indagou Clark, surpreso.

Lex o encarou, como se Clark não devesse ficar tão surpreso.

"É um lugar bem freqüentado, vai ser bom para a corrida eleitoral, e alguns estudantes da Universidade Central estão interessados em montar o diretório num lugar de boa divulgação. Já tenho até um Presidente-Coordenador" explicou. "Semana que vêm já deve estar tudo pronto".

Clark o fitou. Não fazia absolutamente sentido algum no que ele estava dizendo. Era como se Lex tivesse inventado tudo aquilo naquele exato momento só para justificar o despejo de Lois.

"É pessoal, Lex" disse ele, então. "Sabemos que é".

"Do que você está falando?" perguntou ele, fazendo-se de desentendido.

"E se fosse Lana que ainda estivesse morando lá?" perguntou Clark. "Ainda assim a expulsaria?"

Lex soltou um sorriso:

"Por este exato motivo que estou despejando Lois Lane, Clark" explicou, aproximando-se dele. "Como Lana não mora mais lá, preciso de um lugar para o meu diretório, e não faço a menor idéia de quem Lois Lane é, e nem quero saber, não vejo motivo que me impeça de faze-lo".

Clark o encarou seriamente. Há tempos atrás, não acreditava que Lex pudesse fazer uma coisa daquela.

"Além do mais, o lugar é meu" completou.

Clark lhe deu as costas e, sem dizer mais nada, caminhou em direção à porta de saída.

"Clark!" chamou Lex. Clark apenas parou, sem olhar para trás, enquanto ouvia o que ele ainda tinha a dizer antes de sair: "Sinto muito".

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

"Eu disse que não ia dar certo" comentou Lois no apartamento, quando Clark foi avisa-la da conversa com Lex. "E por isso mesmo já estou arrumando as malas".

"Queria poder fazer alguma coisa" disse Clark, chateado com a situação.

Lois sorriu.

"Mas você vai" disse ela. "Vai me ceder seu quarto por mais algum tempo".

Foi então que Clark lembrou:

"E a casa dos Sullivan?"

"Nem pensar, Smallville" disse ela. "Já estou sabendo que Lana vai pra lá semana que vêm e como só tem a cama da Chloe, na certa nenhuma de nós vai querer dormir na cama do Tio Gabe. Mesmo porque, seria chato pra caramba, né?" indagou ela, passando por Clark, para pegar mais uma caixa que estava atrás dele. Clark balançou a cabeça, concordando.

"Bom, então posso ajuda-la a arrumar as malas?" perguntou ele olhando ao redor, quase arrependido de oferecer ajudar ao reparar que havia bagunça por todo lado.

"Pode ajudar a carregar meu carro!" exclamou ela, entregando-lhe uma caixa cheia e pesada.

_**Horas depois, no Rancho Kent...**_

"Desculpe, senhor e senhora Kent, mas garanto que a situação é provisória" disse Lois, enquanto todos jantavam à mesa.

"Imagina, meu bem" comentou Martha, servindo café a Jonathan, que já acabara de comer. "Você sabe que é bem-vinda aqui".

"Lex está se mostrando cada vez mais sujo" comentou Jonathan. "Onde já se viu, despejar uma pessoa? Justo ele, que pode comprar um prédio inteiro para fazer o tal diretório?"

"Ele está fazendo isso porque sabe que sou uma ameaça, Sr. Kent" justificou Lois.

"Sim, você disse a ele o que muitos não teriam coragem só porque ele é um Luthor" concordou Jonathan.

"Mas isso está para mudar" continuou Lois, pensativa.

Os Kent se entreolharam, e Clark perguntou:

"O quê quer dizer?"

Lois sorriu, e percebendo que todos a observavam, respondeu:

"Nada. Pensei alto".

_**Minutos depois, no loft...**_

Clark lia deitado ao sofá quando viu Lois subir as escadas. Abaixou o livro e se sentou num canto, enquanto Lois se sentou no outro.

"Olha, queria pedir desculpas por hoje" disse ela.

Surpreso, Clark arregalou os olhos.

"Não precisa ficar convencido, não" continuou ela. "Eu devia levar em conta seus sentimentos antes de alfinetar sua vida amorosa, já que eu nem mesmo tenho uma..."

"Ah, é isso..." disse ele, que até então não fazia idéia do que Lois estava falando. "E por que você disse que sua vida amorosa estava ótima?"

Lois o encarou. E era seu olhar de quem não ia responder àquela pergunta.

"Bom, eu também queria agradecer por tentar falar com o Sr. Prepotência" concluiu.

Clark sorriu, dando-se por satisfeito.

"É, só lamento não ter sido muito persuasivo".

"Tudo bem" disse ela.

Lois sorriu e se levantou. Antes, porém, que ela descesse as escadas, Clark a chamou:

"Lois, sobre aquele outro assunto..."

"Que assunto?" perguntou ela.

"Bem, você sabe... eu e Lana".

Na verdade, Clark não sabia porque estava dizendo aquilo, muito menos porque o estava dizendo a ninguém mais do que Lois Lane. Talvez o fato dela ter adivinhado que os dois não estavam bem o fizesse se sentir à vontade. Além do mais, meses atrás, quando Lois terminou o relacionamento que sequer tinha começado com Arthur Curry, Clark ouviu o que ela sentia e a amparou. Havia uma certa cumplicidade entre os dois nesse aspecto que impulsionava Clark a se abrir com ela.

"Olha, Smallville, vou ser bem sincera" disse ela, sentando-se novamente na outra ponta do sofá. "Você só é um cara como outro qualquer".

Clark se surpreendeu com o comentário. Jamais imaginou ouvir algo do gênero. Mesmo porque, ele não era um cara como outro qualquer.

"Há segredos entre vocês dois e a dificuldade está justamente nisso" completou ela.

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas. Aquela conversa estaria entrando em terreno perigoso, pensou ele.

"Você tem que se abrir mais com ela. Sabe, colocar tudo pra fora. E não estou falando dos seus sentimentos, porque todo mundo já sabe que você a adora desde pequeno".

"Então, o que é?" perguntou ele, já imaginando qual seria a resposta de Lois.

"Seja sincero" respondeu Lois. "Você se fecha no seu mundinho e não compartilha seus segredos com ela. Falta de sinceridade machuca qualquer garota. A partir do momento que duas pessoas se abrem, e não há mais segredos entre elas, daí sim o relacionamento vai pra fase dois".

"Fase dois?" indagou Clark, confuso.

"É... casamento, filhos, hipoteca, etc, etc, etc" respondeu ela.

Clark sorriu. Aquela era a Lois debochada de sempre. Sabia que não ia demorar muito para ela estragar tudo. O que ela dizia até fazia sentido, mas não era tão simples. Justamente porque Lois não sabia o seu segredo. Isso dificultava a conversa e, de conseguinte, os conselhos dela. De fato, Clark chegava cada vez mais à conclusão de que não tinha muitas opções. Lois não entendia a extensão do seu segredo.

"Não importa o segredo, Smallville" disse então ela, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

Clark prestou atenção em Lois como antes nunca o tivera feito.

"Quando a mulher ama, ela aceita, ajuda e apóia" completou ela. "E segredo algum vai mudar isso".

Aquela era uma nova forma de Clark encarar seus problemas afetivos. E fazia sentido. Lois estava certa. Desde que Chloe revelou saber seu segredo, a amizade dos dois nunca foi tão intensa e verdadeira. E, se seu relacionamento com Lana não andava bem, era justamente pela falta de sinceridade. Porém, o que mais surpreendia Clark, naquele exato momento, era o fato de estar diante de uma Lois Lane que não conhecia.

Lois sorriu.

"Bom, eu disse o básico do básico" comentou ela, levantando-se e caminhando em direção à escada, prestes a deixa-lo sozinho com seus pensamentos. "Talvez nada do que eu tenha dito faça diferença. Afinal, eu sou um zero à esquerda quando o assunto é namoro... E por isso mesmo, vou dormir, que eu ganho mais".

Clark ficou observando-a se afastar, enquanto ela descia os primeiros degraus.

"É o que você gostaria?" perguntou ele, subitamente.

"Como assim?" indagou ela, voltando dois degraus, para vê-lo melhor.

"Para o seu relacionamento?"

Lois sorriu, e respondeu:

"Clark" disse ela, pela primeira chamando-o pelo nome, o que, de certa forma o surpreendeu. "Não faz idéia de como o fato de um homem compartilhar seus segredos com a mulher que ama pode tornar ainda mais forte o vínculo entre os dois".

Ao vê-la ir embora, Clark apenas sorriu.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Clark não dormiu. Assistiu o nascer do sol do cercado frente ao moinho. Seus pensamentos eram turbulentos. Não conseguia esquecer as palavras de Lois. Não conseguia deixar de pensar no fato de que nunca se sentiu tão bem próximo a alguém como o sentia em relação a ela naqueles últimos dias. Nem mesmo em relação a Lana. Ao contrário de Lana, a presença de Lois vinha sendo cada vez mais revigorante. Ela parecia iluminar seus dias mais sombrios, preenchendo um vazio constante. E isso o estava deixando cada vez mais confuso. Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não podia estar sentindo aquilo. Não por Lois. Seria o fato de que seu relacionamento com Lana estaria desgastado pelos contratempos ao longo de todos aqueles anos em que não enxergava nada além dela?

Pensou, então, que talvez o problema não fosse ele, ou mesmo Lana. Talvez os dois tivessem amadurecido e já não se reconhecessem mais. Lana seria sempre o seu amor de juventude. Mas agora, mais do que nunca, Clark precisava de um relacionamento maduro. E isso não conseguia vislumbrar ao lado dela. Estranhamente, enxergava essa possibilidade em Lois Lane. Ela lhe abriu o coração várias vezes. E isso Clark não podia esquecer. Naquela noite, pensou em todas as conversas que tiveram, inclusive as discussões bobas.

Lembrou de quando Lois lhe falou sobre sua mãe ao ver uma foto dela no gabinete de Sam Lane, no ano passado. Também lembrou de Lucy e a responsabilidade de Lois para com a irmã. Havia motivos de sobre para Lois ser forte como era. Como se quisesse provar algo para si e para todos. Clark também lembrou das vezes em que Lois lhe disse as coisas certas nos momentos mais difíceis. E como a mulher forte e determinada também tinha suas fraquezas como quando ela lhe revelou o que esperava de um homem, após conhecer Arthur Curry. Alguém que realmente se importasse com a humanidade e com o planeta em que vive. Era impossível esquecer aquelas palavras. E, claro, não podia deixar de pensar no que ela havia lhe revelado quanto ao que esperava de um relacionamento, já que era exatamente o que ele queria. Sem segredos, sem mentiras. Um relacionamento à base da sinceridade. Algo adulto e verdadeiro.

Mas Clark sabia que, apesar de tudo, Lois não sabia seu segredo. E o que ela lhe havia dito não passava de meros conselhos de uma garota que deve ter vivido algumas experiências afetivas não muito boas. O segredo de Clark era muito mais do que pequenas e corriqueiras mentiras entre casais. Por outro lado, ele acreditava que a conversa com Lois havia sido apenas o estopim de algo que já estava acontecendo. Talvez aquelas palavras não tenham sido em vão. Talvez Lois Lane fosse a mulher da sua vida, aquela com quem um dia pudesse compartilhar seu segredo.

Os olhos de Clark brilharam quando o sol brilhou alto. A vida era engraçada, pensava ele. Havia algo grandioso reservado para ele. Era seu destino, cada vez mais latente, tal como anunciado por Jor-El. E, talvez, ele realmente precisasse de alguém forte ao seu lado. A garota mandona, rude e grosseira, afinal, era tudo o que ele precisava. Seu coração disparou ao pensar cada vez mais na possibilidade. Virou-se, então, para ver a casa. Avisou a janela de seu quarto. Naquele exato momento, usou sua super-velocidade e se viu ao lado da sua cama, onde Lois dormia com uma viseira.

Clark ficou observando-a dormir tranqüilamente. Era Lois Lane em seu momento de silêncio. Isso o incomodava. Não ouvir sua voz era um problema. Lembrou de tempos atrás, quando acreditava que não suportava sua tagarelice. Esses tempos haviam ficado para trás. Pensou até mesmo em acordá-la para ouvi-la reclamar e expulsa-lo de seu próprio quarto, cheia de razão. Ele sorriu, imaginando a cena. Claro que não a acordaria. Era maravilhoso poder vê-la dormir. Afastou delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos as mechas de cabelo de Lois que estavam em sal testa, e disse:

"Eu já sei o que quero".

Atordoada, Lois acordou, e tirou a viseira, acreditando ter ouvido algo. Mas o quarto estava vazio e o sol começava a brilhar. Olhou, então para a janela. Havia um passarinho que havia acabado de pousar na soleira.

"Foi você que me acordou é?" resmungou ela, sonolenta, esticando o braço para virar o relógio. Ao ver que eram seis horas, olhou novamente para o passarinho: "Não podia esperar mais umas três horas?" cobriu então os olhos e voltou a dormir, enquanto o passarinho alçava vôo para longe.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

"Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo" disse Chloe, tomando seu café. Eram sete horas e ela era a única pessoa no Departamento de Classificados e Obituários do Planeta Diário. Clark sabia que a amiga entrava cedo, de modo que resolveu ir visitá-la e contar as boas novas antes que o lugar estivesse repleto de pessoas correndo para cima e para baixo.

"Apenas me diga o que você acha" pediu ele, brincando com um lápis que havia pegado da mesa de Chloe, enquanto a encostado à mesa que dava de frente para a da amiga.

"Não pode estar falando sério" disse ela, ainda incrédula. "Você e Lois?"

"Bom, mais ou menos" disse ele. "Ainda não resolvi as coisas com Lana... e, bem, a Lois ainda não sabe de nada".

Chloe recostou-se na cadeira, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Como chegou a essa conclusão?"

"Talvez eu já tenha chegado a essa conclusão há algum tempo, só não tinha me dado conta" respondeu ele.

"Bom, devo confessar que é muito mais divertido assistir um relacionamento seu com Lois do que com Lana" confessou Chloe, ainda chocada.

Clark ficou reflexivo por um tempo. Pensou em como resolveria as coisas com Lana, sem magoá-la.

"E então?" perguntou-lhe Chloe.

"E então o que?" respondeu ele.

"Bom, você disse que veio me pedir ajuda. então, o que vai ser?"

"Diga tudo que pode me ajudar com relação a Lois", pediu ele, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Chloe sorriu.

"Puxa, Clark, não é tão fácil assim. Podia ter me pedido alguma coisa mais fácil. Enfrentar freaks é muito mais a minha área de atuação. Lois é uma incógnita" disse ela, pensativa. "Ela está sempre surpreendendo".

"Isso eu já percebi" disse ele.

"Ela teve muitos namorados" comentou Chloe, o que deixou Clark confuso. Ao ouvir aquilo, ele não sabia bem o que pensar. Mas procurou não se deixar abalar, enquanto ouvia atentamente a amiga, que continuou: "Não lembro de ter conhecido algum deles, e Lois não é muito de falar do que já passou. Sei que ela gosta de grandes homens. No sentido mais profundo. Na verdade, para fisga-la, o sujeito teria que ser um verdadeiro super-homem... Acho que você está no caminho certo".

Clark se sentou em frente a Chloe, e como um garoto ansioso por ouvir mais, juntou as mãos sobre a mesa, e perguntou:

"Do que ela gosta?"

Chloe sorriu, balançando a cabeça, enquanto bebia um pouco de café.

"Nessa você me pegou" respondeu ela. "Não passei tanto tempo com a Lois quanto gostaria... Esse negócio dela ficar viajando para cima e para baixo com o General nos afastou por muito tempo".

Clark ficou visivelmente chateado com o comentário, até que Chloe se lembrou de algo, que logo o animou:

"Mas tem uma coisa... pode não parecer, mas ela é romântica. Lembro de uma vez que fomos a Londres e ela ficou maravilhada com uns tipos exóticos de lírios orientais que vimos no jardim botânico real".

"Lírios?" perguntou Clark, como que para confirmar.

"Isso" respondeu ela. "São suas preferidas".

Clark ficou pensativo, enquanto Chloe o observava com um pequeno sorriso, intuitiva.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Era mais de dez horas quando Lois e Martha chegaram do Talon. Jonathan já estava dormindo. As luzes da casa estavam apagadas, exceto pela da cozinha, onde estava Shelby e por onde as duas entraram silenciosamente. Lois viu a luz do loft acesa e até pensou em dar uma de enxerida e ver o que Clark fazia, mas estava cansada demais, e não queria que ele a pegasse desprevenida com a exaustão. Como as duas já haviam jantado alguma coisa no próprio Talon, disseram boa-noite uma para a outra no corredor, e cada qual foi para o seu quarto. No caso, Lois foi para o quarto de Clark. Pegou uma muda de roupas do fundo da mala que ainda estava feita e foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha demorada, como sempre.

Meia-hora depois, voltou para o quarto. Jogou a toalha molhada num canto e começou a arrumar a cama, quando então viu algo que não tinha percebido da primeira vez que entrou no cômodo. Havia, ao lado da cama, próximo da janela, um grande arranjo com um pouco mais de quinze Muscadets, lírios brancos orientais de cerca de quinze centímetros de diâmetro. Lois lembrava de ter visto flores como aqueles nos jardins reais em Londres, muitos anos atrás. Lembrava, principalmente, do seu perfume característico. Sabia que eram lírios difíceis de serem encontrados, o que a deixou ainda mais perturbada. Maravilhada, porém, deu a volta na cama e sentou-se ao lado do vaso. Notou, então, que havia um bilhete aos pés do vaso. Ficou imaginando se seria uma surpresa de Arthur. Talvez ele sentisse saudades suas, pensou, ou, talvez, ainda, tivesse decidido voltar. Seu coração disparou ao pensar na possibilidade. Mas a grande surpresa ainda estava por vir quando leu o cartão:

_Lois,_

_Obrigado pelos conselhos de ontem,_

_Pode contar comigo sempre que quiser,_

_Seu amigo,_

_Smallville_

E ela sorriu, confusa. Levantou-se e caminhou até a janela. Viu que a luz do loft já não estava mais acesa. Foi então que ela ficou pensativa. Não sabia se devia ir falar com ele. Agradecer as flores e, lógico, arrancar dele quem teria revelado quais eram suas flores preferidas. Só podia ser Chloe, pensou ela. Mas, mesmo assim, ela achou que devia ir até lá. Vestiu as calcas do pijama, já que costumava dormir apenas com a camisa, e atravessou o quarto até a porta. Tocou a maçaneta, mas não a girou. Não, pensou ela, então. Não podia dar o braço a torcer. Não ia deixar transparecer o quanto foi agradável encontrar aquele arranjo. Principalmente em se tratando de Clark. Seria o fim da picada. Ele ficaria se gabando, e isso seria ultrajante.

Do outro lado da porta do quarto, porém, estava Clark. Ele sabia que podia, mas não usou sua visão de raio-x para ver o que ela havia achado das flores. Queria apenas ficar ali, perto dela, mesmo que do outro lado da porta. Tocou a superfície da porta, enquanto que, ao mesmo tempo, do outro lado, Lois, com uma mão na maçaneta, tocava a porta com a outra, ainda com o bilhete entre os dedos. Clark ficou de costas para a porta e encostou-se a ela, como se pudesse sentir um pouco mais de Lois. Do outro lado, ela também se virou e recostou-se à porta, imaginando se devia ou não ir falar com ele, sem, porém, tirar os olhos do magnífico arranjo, e segurando o bilhete. Mas já havia decidido. Leu mais uma vez o bilhete e foi se deitar, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, e a cabeça repleta de pensamentos.

_**Continua...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Lois não esperou. Resolveu as coisas ao seu modo. O modo Lois Lane. Saiu cedo. Antes dos Kent acordarem. Ou seja, ela acordou muito mais cedo do que de costume. Ao fazer isso, surpreendeu-se consigo mesma. Mas era por uma boa causa. Não foi ao Talon, e sim, a Metropolis. Durante as quatro horas de viagem ficou pensando no que tinha acontecido. Sabia, de certa forma, que alguma coisa estava diferente. Mas não fazia idéia do que pudesse ser. Talvez até soubesse. Só não podia acreditar.

"Não acredito" foi exatamente o que murmurou Chloe ao ver Lois entrar no Planeta Diário. Seus dias de sossego estavam para acabar. Primeiro Clark, agora Lois. Recostou-se à cadeira e abriu o lacre do suco de laranja. Estava tentando parar de tomar café naqueles dias. Talvez, tivesse que voltar em razão dos últimos acontecimentos, e das últimas visitas que vinha recebendo. Mais pelo "novo" motivo decorrente de tais visitas. Com Lois por perto, sabia que não voltaria tão cedo a trabalhar nas próximas horas. Tomou um gole do suco enquanto via a prima se aproximar de sua mesa e puxar uma cadeira.

"Tudo bem, pode me contar desde o começo" disse ela, cruzando os braços, e encarando a prima. Chloe conhecia aquela expressão. Lois não sairia dali até que conseguisse o que queria.

"Eu até conto" disse Chloe "Se me disse do que se trata".

Lois sorriu. Era seu sorriso debochado.

"Qual é, Chlo? Não se faça de desentendida pra mim. Não tá lembrada? É com a sua prima Lois que você está falando".

Chloe sorriu. Sabia bem o motivo da prima estar ali. Clark certamente havia colocado em prática seu plano de conquista. Só não esperava que fosse tão rápido. Talvez os anos de lentidão com Lana tenham valido a pena, pensou.

"Ontem cheguei no Rancho dos Kent e havia um vaso imenso de lírios ao lado da minha cama... quer dizer, da cama do Clark. Bom, enfim, elas estavam lá. E havia um bilhete..."

"Deixe-me adivinhar... Arthur Curry?"

"Antes fosse!" Lois enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e puxou um pequeno envelope e entregou a Chloe, que, apreensiva, pegou, abriu e leu.

O sorriso foi inevitável. Jamais imaginou que algum dia Clark Kent pudesse tomar a iniciativa. Não do jeito como o fez. Ele havia ido direto ao ponto. Flores era o primeiro sinal de interesse. E isso pesava, e muito. Ainda que se tratasse de Lois. Chloe encarou a prima. Talvez ela pudesse lhe ensinar alguns truques num futuro próximo, pensou, com o sorriso paralisado no canto dos lábios. De certa forma, até imaginava que aquilo estava para acontecer. Desde que os viu juntos pela primeira vez, no verão passado, quando os olhares cruzavam entre eles e Lois arremessou a bola no alvo e derrubou Clark na tina de água. Havia algo forte entre os dois que ia muito além das discussões infundamentadas. Era uma química perfeita. Uma cumplicidade que apenas os dois não conseguiam enxergar. Chloe pensou que aquele era o tipo de relacionamento que a maioria das pessoas buscavam a vida inteira. Era óbvio o que estaria por vir. Talvez, menos para Lois.

E ela estava séria, e com os braços cruzados, sem tirar os olhos da prima. A surpresa e a euforia da noite anterior haviam se transformando numa dúvida constante. Ela não queria acreditar no que podia estar acontecendo.

"E, então?" indagou, finalmente. "Vai me dizer se tem ou não o seu dedo nessa história?"

"Bom... pode-se dizer que tem meio dedo" respondeu Chloe.

"Ah, não me diga uma coisa dessa, Chlo!" exclamou Lois em alto tom, chamando a atenção dos estagiários que estavam ali por perto.

"Ele é meu melhor amigo!" defendeu-se Chloe, como se tentasse justificar algo que Lois fazia parecer um crime terrível.

Lois ficou um tempo pensativa, com o olhar perdido.

"Só me diga mais uma coisa, Chlo".

"O quê é?"

"Que não vai passar disso" disse Lois.

Chloe sorriu. Queria, na verdade, dizer à prima que ela era a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Tinha aos seus pés ninguém mais do que Clark Kent, o qual, pela primeira vez desde que o conhecia, parecia disposto a lutar por alguma coisa.

"Lois, não garanto nada" comentou ela.

_**Continua...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

"Eu só queria saber como foi que isso aconteceu" disse Lois, enquanto comia um cachorro-quente com Chloe numa barraquinha em frente ao Planeta Diário na hora do almoço.

Chloe apenas ouvia a prima. Já não sabia mais o que dizer. Estava atolada de serviço e Kahn estava prestes a comer-lhe o figado. Embora quisesse amparar a prima, não podia deixar seus afazeres. Enquanto Lois falava e falava sem parar há quase mais de uma hora, Chloe só conseguia pensar no monte de artigos que ainda tinha a redigir naquela tarde. Foi quando, naquele exato momento, seu celular tocou. Para sua surpresa, era a própria Pauline Kahn.

Chloe olhou para Lois, que indagou, em voz baixa:

"Chefona?"

Chloe respondeu com uma careta apreensiva. Ao atender o telefone, Lois podia ouvir os gritos do outro lado da linha.

Ao desligar, Lois já sabia:

"Olha, foi mal" disse ela. "Eu passo aqui depois das seis".

"Não vai dar" comentou Chloe, guardando o celular na bolsa e jogando metade do cachorro-quente fora.

"Ei! Eu ia comer isso!" exclamou Lois, indignada.

"Lo, eu tenho que fazer hora hoje" explicou-lhe.

"Minha prima, uma workaholic!" debochou Lois.

"Pode ser amanhã?" pediu Chloe.

"Tudo bem" respondeu Lois. "Qualquer coisa liga. Se precisar de companhia no turno da noite, vou estar por aqui".

"Como é?" indagou Chloe, surpresa. "Não vai voltar?"

"Não" respondeu ela, com um pequeno riso, como se houvesse motivos de sobra para ficar longe de Smallville e, principalmente, de Smallville. "Vou ficar uns dias em Metropolis".

"Lois Lane fugindo do problema? Opa, essa é nova!"

"Peraí... eu não estou fugindo" protestou Lois. "Digamos apenas que eu estou 'evitando' um tipo de situação com a qual não estou preparada para lidar nesse exato momento".

"Lois" advertiu-a Chloe "Quem está criando essa situação é você".

"Olha, acho melhor você voltar ao seu trabalho antes que sua chefe ligue de novo", desconversou, dando-lhe tapinhas no ombro.

Lois viu a prima atravessar a rua e entrar no Planeta Diário, enquanto terminava seu cachorro-quente. Depois que acabou, olhou para os dois lados da rua e ficou imaginando o que faria naquele dia cinzento em Metropolis.

_**Mais tarde, em Smallville...**_

"E então, mãe? Algum sinal de Lois?" perguntou Clark a Martha que estava ao balcão no Talon.

"Bom, ela acabou de ligar dizendo que tinha algumas coisas para resolver em Metropolis" respondeu Martha, concentrada nas contas que fazia. Era dia de fechamento de caixa. De repente ela parou e olhou para o filho, intrigada com o interesse.

Preocupado, Clark colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para o lado, pensando no que fazer.

"Algum problema, Clark?" indagou-lhe Martha, preocupada, acreditando que se tratava de alguma coisa grave.

"Não" respondeu ele. "Apenas diga ao papai que não vou chegar a tempo de ajudar com o cercado".

"Aonde você vai?" perguntou Martha, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, enquanto Clark se afastava.

"Resolver uma coisa!"

_**Continua...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Lois acabara de sair do banho em seu apartamento em Metropolis quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Vestiu rapidamente o roupão e foi atender, enquanto enxugava os cabelos com a toalha. Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com o inesperado.

"O quê você está fazendo aqui?" perguntou ela.

"Eu ia fazer a mesma pergunta" respondeu Clark.

"Eu moro aqui!" disse ela, furiosa.

"Ficamos todos preocupados lá em casa. Por onde você andou?" indagou ele, confuso e preocupado.

Lois balançou a cabeça negativamente várias vezes. Não fazia sentido. Morou quase um ano na casa dos Kent e a única coisa com a qual eles realmente se preocupavam era se ela chegaria a tempo para o jantar. E não era nem seis horas!

"Um momento! Será que já não basta um General na minha vida? Agora são dois?"

"Não vai me convidar para entrar?" perguntou ele, tentando espiar o apartamento pela fresta.

"Não!" respondeu ela, fechando ainda mais a porta. "Como encontrou meu apartamento?"

"No catálogo de endereços. Algum problema, Lois?" perguntou ele, preocupado.

Lois ficou séria. Aquela finalmente parecia uma pergunta sensata. Algo que a trazia de volta à realidade. Foi nesse exato momento que Lois se deu conta de que poderia estar imaginando coisas onde não existiam. A uma, porque Clark jamais mencionou qualquer coisa que implicasse um 'novo sentimento'. A duas, porque Chloe não negou e nem afirmou, apenas não garantiu que a situação imaginada por Lois poderia ir mais além. Como se não bastasse, Lois olhou bem para Clark. Definitivamente, ele não parecia representar algum perigo. Talvez ele estivesse carente, refletiu ela. Talvez as coisas com Lana realmente não andassem bem e ele só precisasse de um ombro amigo. Seria maluquice da sua parte achar que Clark estava interessado nela? Naquele momento, era exatamente o que Lois pensava. Só podia ser. Clark era apaixonado por Lana! Isso era fato. Além do mais, os dois se odiavam. Pelo menos, era o que ela achava...

"Tudo bem" disse ela, finalmente. "Só um minuto" pediu Lois, fechando a porta.

"Eu devo estar ficando paranóica!" murmurou ela, ao perceber que trancou a porta, como se Clark pudesse entrar sem ser convidado. Do outro lado, porém, ele ouviu o comentário, e deu uma risada silenciosa. Caminhou pelo corredor e encostou-se à parede, olhando para o relógio. Geralmente, o minuto de Lois durava vinte.

Até que, não menos do que quinze minutos, um novo recorde para Lois, Clark a viu sair, vestindo jeans, camiseta e um casaco. Fechou rapidamente a porta e enfiou as chaves na bolsa, dizendo:

"Vamos dar uma volta, Smallville".

"Ótimo!" exclamou ele. Finalmente teria um tempo com ela, a sós.

Lois o encarou, incrédula. Tempos atrás, ele odiaria passar mais de cinco minutos sozinho com ela, pensou. E talvez nem a tivesse esperado.

"Olha, estou querendo entender o que está acontecendo" disse ela, enquanto caminhavam pela calçada. "E você vai ter que me ajudar".

"Claro, Lois" disse ele, sem tirar os olhos dela. Não lembrava da última vez que admirou sua beleza. Na verdade, ela sempre chamou sua atenção. Só não via além porque estava cego demais. Enquanto caminhavam, não conseguia de desvencilhar do olhar de Lois. Seus olhos o fascinavam. Era como se houvesse fogo neles. E como Clark gostava do que via. Tudo parecia mais claro para ele. Parecia cada vez mais certo o fato de que ela era a mulher com quem ele queria ficar. Já não imaginava nem mais um dia sem poder vê-la. Mas Lois estava visivelmente mal humorada naquele dia e, mesmo percebendo isso, ele comentou, subitamente:

"Adoro quando você fica desse jeito".

"Como é que é?" indagou ela, parando de repente.

Foi então que algo aconteceu...

"Ei!" chamou alguém próximo ao beco por onde passavam.

Lois e Clark apenas se viraram para ver o que era, e um sujeito apontou o cano de uma arma a poucos palmos do rosto dela. O sujeito então a chamou com o dedo. Lois, sem tirar os olhos do cano do revólver, tentou se virar para Clark, e os dois obedeceram. Quando entraram no beco, Clark a puxou para trás de si, a fim de protege-la. Era o máximo que podia fazer naquela situação. Não podia se expor diante de Lois que, abraçada ao seu bíceps, não tirava os olhos da arma que ora era apontada para um, ora para outro. Clark estava calmo, preocupado apenas com Lois.

"Passa a grana!" disse o sujeito, olhando para os lados, sem tirar os dois da mira. "Passa logo!"

"Eu não tenho nada" disse Lois, o mais cuidadosamente que podia. Realmente, ela não tinha nada.

"Mentira!" gritou ele, furioso.

"Ei... podemos dar um jeito" pediu Clark, calmamente.

"Cala a boca! Passa o relógio!" gritou o assaltante, cada vez mais nervoso.

Vagarosamente, Clark foi tirando o relógio, enquanto o sujeito não tirava os olhos da bolsa de Lois.

"A bolsa!" pediu ele.

Lois segurou a bolsa pela alça e esticou o braço, mas antes que o bandido a pegasse, ela a jogou longe.

"Maldita!"

O bandido se abaixou para pegar a bolsa, quando então Lois o chutou fortemente no rosto. Porém, não se dando por vencido e, mais do que depressa, o sujeito se recuperou e apontou a arma para o rosto dela. Foi nesse momento que Clark, que estava bem atrás de Lois, ouviu o gatilho ser apertado. Foi então que ele atravessou velozmente a mão em frente ao rosto de Lois, que se jogou para trás no mesmo instante, sem ao menos ver o que Clark fazia dada a super-velocidade do seu movimento. Logo em seguida, Clark se jogou para trás e caiu sobre várias caixas e latas com lixo. Ao ver Clark cair, acreditando tê-lo acertado, o assaltante deixou a bolsa e correu o mais rápido que podia. Lois até correu uns dez metros para tentar alcançá-lo, sem perceber que Clark estava estirado ao chão, acreditando que a bala atingiu a parede do beco. Até que, ao notar que estava sozinha, olhou para trás e o viu caído. Desesperada, correu para socorrê-lo:

"Clark!" gritou Lois, que tropeçou nas latas viradas e caiu sobre ele. Ao perceber que Clark estava desacordado, apalpou-o, procurando o ferimento da bala. "Não pode ser! Não faça isso comigo!"

Lois tentou acordá-lo segurando-o pela gola do casaco, quando, de repente, ele abriu lentamente os olhos, fingindo estar atordoado.

"Clark!" gritou ela, eufórica, e com um grande sorriso de alivio.

Enquanto ele se sentava, Lois continuou examinando-o, para ver onde ele havia sido baleado. Não encontrando coisa alguma, olhou para a parede do beco, mas também não havia nada lá.

"Você está bem?" perguntou ela, confusa, percebendo que não havia nenhum sinal de onde a bala poderia ter acertado.

"Eu... eu acho que desmaiei" resmungou ele.

Indignada, Lois o fitou.

"Desmaiou?" indagou ela, incrédula.

"É" respondeu ele, passando a mão na parte de trás da cabeça. "E você? Está tudo bem?"

"Eu achei que você tivesse morrido!" exclamou ela, furiosa, enquanto se levantava e pegava do chão sua bolsa. "E você me diz que desmaiou?"

Clark se levantou, sem tirar os olhos dela. Não sabia o que seria de sua vida se a perdesse. E era só nisso que conseguia pensar.

"Ficou mesmo preocupada comigo?" perguntou ele, confiante.

Lois o encarou, e respondeu:

"Não, Smallville, fiquei preocupada com o que teria que dizer aos seus pais!"

Clark apenas sorriu enquanto Lois saía furiosa do beco. Ele abriu então a mão, jogou a bala amassada no chão e limpou a pólvora que havia sujado sua palma. Depois, foi atrás de Lois.

_**Continua...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Minutos depois, Lois e Clark estavam sentados frente a frente numa cafeteria no centro de Metropolis. Era um lugar que ficava aberto a noite toda. Lois costumava freqüentar aquele café quando morava em Metropolis. Era um de seus lugares favoritos. Talvez não o fosse mais depois daquela noite. Ela havia acabado de tomar duas xícaras grandes de cappuccino com espuma. Clark apenas a observava com as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa. Num dado momento, acreditando que ele pudesse estar controlando o quanto ela tomava de cappuccino, e a fim de evitar algum comentário como os que usualmente escutava em dada circunstância, justificou:

"Após situações extremas a taxa de açúcar do meu sangue começa a cair".

Clark apenas sorriu. Ela não tinha que explicar coisa alguma. Lois era perfeita do jeito que era. Estar ali, à sua frente, era uma dádiva.

"Não que eu deva explicações, Smallville" continuou.

"A noite está linda, não é mesmo?" perguntou ele, olhando para o céu estrelado através da janela do estabelecimento.

Lois o encarou, séria.

"Não está com fome?" perguntou, mudando de assunto. "Eles fazem uns muffins muito bons aqui. Não tão bons quanto os da Sra. Kent, mas dá para o gasto".

"Ainda está chateada comigo?"

"Não estou chateada com você, Smallville" respondeu sorrindo, sem, porém, olhá-lo nos olhos. "Só não esperava que você desmaiasse enquanto eu tive que fazer todo o trabalho sujo".

"Trabalho sujo?" indagou Clark, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Sim" respondeu ela. "Não fosse por mim, aquele cara podia ter matado nós dois. Afinal, não se esqueça que não estamos mais no Kansas, Totó. Isso é Metropolis. Aqui ninguém é assaltado e depois diz 'obrigado'".

Lois fitou o último restinho de cappuccino na xícara e tomou num curto gole. Ao notar que ficou um pouco de espuma no lábio dela, Clark disse:

"Espere" levantou, então, e sentou-se ao seu lado. Lois deu um pulo para o lado. Por essa, ela não esperava. Clark pegou a ponta do guardanapo e limpou o lábio superior de Lois, que afastou a cabeça para trás, como o paciente que quer se afastar da broca na cadeira do dentista, mas não tem para onde ir. "Havia uma sujeirinha aqui".

Lois não agradeceu. Lois não disse nada. Apenas forçou um sorriso. Aquele era uma situação totalmente nova. E não pararia por ali. Acreditando que Clark voltaria para o outro lado da mesa, Lois se surpreendeu com o fato de que ele se aproximava cada vez mais dela.

"Tem certeza de que não quer experimentar os muffins daqui?"

"Lois, eu tenho que dizer uma coisa" disse ele.

"Vai desmaiar de novo?" perguntou ela, esperando que a resposta fosse afirmativa.

Mas ele não disse. Ele apenas o fez. Aproximou-se o suficiente de Lois, mais do que jamais esteve próximo dela, e beijou-a na boca. Inicialmente, Lois tentou se desvencilhar, mas havia alguma coisa que a impedia de resistir. Algo muito mais forte do que ela. Lois travava naquele exato momento sua maior batalha. Era Smallville, e aquela era uma situação inconcebível para ela. Mas o beijo. Havia tanta ternura. Era tão bom. E, para sua total surpresa, ela não reagiu. Seu corpo não reagiu. Clark enfiou sua mão por debaixo dos cabelos de Lois, segurando-a gentilmente pela nuca e puxando-a para mais perto de si. Embora estivesse quase sufocando, Lois nem pensava em se afastar, quando, de repente...

"Clark?" chamou uma voz a duas mesas dali.

Foi então que Lois o empurrou com as duas mãos contra seu peitoral, como se tivesse acordado abruptamente de um sonho que a levava longe. Ao se virarem, viram Lana ao lado de uma mesa com algumas garotas, provavelmente da faculdade.

"Lana?" indagou Clark, ainda atordoado.

Lois cobriu a face com uma das mãos, já que não podia sair correndo dali com Clark fechando sua passagem.

Lana estava boquiaberta, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"O quê faz aqui?" perguntou ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido e não houvesse explicações a serem dadas da sua parte. Realmente, ele não conseguia imaginar como deveria reagir, já que nunca tinha passado por situação similar. Pelo menos, não que se lembrasse.

"É a única cafeteria vinte e quatro horas próxima da Universidade" respondeu, vagarosamente, e ainda perplexa. Depois, Lana bateu a mão no quadril, e balançou a cabeça, como se finalmente tivesse se dado conta do que havia feito. Pois, além de Clark não explicar aquela situação estarrecedora, ela ainda teve que dizer o que fazia ali.

Clark ficou quieto. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Notou, apenas, que estava sob os olhares atentos dos poucos fregueses e da atendente que servia café ao balcão.

"Não acredito que fez isso comigo, Clark", choramingou Lana. "Ainda mais com ela!" exclamou, olhando para Lois, que finalmente a encarou.

"Opa, opa, opa!" ponderou ela, levantando. "Veja lá como fala!"

Lana apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto olhava para os dois. O silêncio era funesto. Até que ela se virou, pegou sua bolsa e seus livros sobre a mesa e saiu às pressas da cafeteria. Suas colegas, solidárias, fizeram o mesmo. Os demais fregueses ficaram olhando para Lois e Clark, que nada fizeram. Até que, tão logo Lana saiu, Lois pegou sua bolsa, e mesmo com Clark bloqueando sua passagem, subiu no banco, saltou por trás dele e foi embora. Clark se virou para chamá-la, mas ela já estava do lado de fora da cafeteria. Jogou o que tinha de dinheiro na mesa e correu para a porta de entrada. Olhou para os dois lados. À sua esquerda, Lana havia descido a rua em direção à Met-U. À sua direita, Lois. Sob os olhares curiosos das pessoas na cafeteria, Clark tomou sua decisão. Correu atrás de Lois.

_**Continua...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

"Lois!" gritou Clark, alcançando-a aos pés das escadas da entrada do prédio onde ela morava, não muito longe da cafeteria. "Lois, espere!"

Mas ela não queria falar com ele. Parada em frente à porta, que não tinha vigia, ficou procurando as chaves entre o molho que carregava. Porém, na aflição de encontrá-las o quanto antes a fim de se livrar de Clark, Lois deixou o molho inteiro cair ao chão. Mais do que depressa, ele as apanhou.

"Temos que conversar" disse ele sob o olhar de reprovação dela.

"Não, Smallville" discordou ela, tomando-lhe as chaves. "Não temos o que conversar".

"Um minuto apenas".

"Nem dois, Smallville. Sinto muito, mas o dia só foi desgraça. Uma atrás da outra. É melhor terminarmos por aqui antes que aconteça mais alguma coisa ruim!"

"Não pode ter sido tão ruim..."

"Ah, foi sim, Smallville! E como foi!" discordou ela. "Primeiro fomos quase assaltados e mortos, depois tomei cappuccino demais, e você é que acabou fazendo besteira!"

Clark a segurou gentilmente pelo braço, até que ela olhasse para ele.

"Sobre o que aconteceu... Eu posso explicar".

"Não é a mim que você tem que dar explicações", retrucou ela, referindo-se a Lana.

"Na verdade, eu lhe devo explicações sim" insistiu ele.

Lois apenas cruzou os braços e o encarou. Ao perceber que ela finalmente parecia disposta a ouvi-lo, Clark descobriu que realmente não sabia por onde começar. Havia tanto o que dizer a Lois. Foi então que ele resolveu dizer a única e simples verdade:

"Eu amo você".

"Como é que é?"

"Eu amo você, Lois" repetiu.

"Não!" exclamou ela.

"Não o quê?" perguntou ele.

"Não diga isso de novo! Nunca mais diga isso!"

"Mas Lois..."

"Clark! Você não sabe o que está dizendo! Sou eu, lembra! Lois Lane! Nos odiamos até a morte!"

"Eu nunca disse que a odiava"

"Ponha uma coisa na sua cabeça, Smallville. Não somos um casal! Nunca fomos, e nunca seremos. Nós nem somos amigos!"

"Não somos amigos?"

"Amigos por conveniência! Nada mais do que isso!"

"Mas você gosta de mim"

"Não, Smallville. Sinto muito, mas a única coisa que eu gosto, é discordar de você", justificou.

"Já é um começo"

"Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo!" protestou ela, colocando as palmas das mãos nas orelhas, como se não quisesse mais ouvir aquilo. "Não pode ser você! Você foi possuído ou alguma coisa do gênero? Você não é o Clark que eu conheço..."

Mas antes que Lois pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Clark a puxou para si pelos cotovelos e a beijou. Dessa vez, porém, ela se desvencilhou dele assim que seus lábios se tocaram e, para seu lamento, Clark teve apenas o gostinho de senti-los novamente por um breve instante.

"Chega, Smallville!" protestou ela. "Nunca mais faça isso!"

"Desculpe" disse ele.

"O quê?" indagou ela, atordoada. Ele só podia estar tentando enlouquecê-la, pensou. Como alguém podia pedir desculpas por um beijo? Ainda mais, um 'quase' beijo?

Chocada, Lois não sabia exatamente o que pensar. E percebeu que jamais alguém a fez passar por algo parecido. Nunca, desde que se conhecia por gente, sentiu-se tão confusa e tão impotente diante de uma situação. E o que mais a irritava era justamente o fato de que Clark Kent era a pessoa que a estava tirando do sério.

"Tudo bem, Lois" disse Clark, subitamente, afastando-se, e descendo os degraus, sem tirar os olhos dela.

"Tudo bem o quê?" indagou ela.

"Não vou pressioná-la" respondeu ele.

"Não vai me pressionar?" repetiu ela, com os braços cruzados e em tom de deboche.

"Sim" respondeu ele. "Vou deixar você pensar a respeito".

Lois sorriu. Era seu famoso sorriso sarcástico.

"Puxa vida, Smallville! Que bom que você vai me deixar pensar a respeito! Você só esqueceu de dizer sobre o quê eu tenho que pensar!"

"Eu já disse, Lo..."

"Por favor!" interrompeu ela. "Não diga mais isso".

Clark apenas sorriu. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, e disse, enquanto se afastava:

"Durma bem, Lois".

Ele se virou, e seguiu rua acima.

"Espere!" chamou ela.

Eufórico, Clark voltou.

Arrependida por tê-lo chamado de volta, Lois disse:

"Conversamos um outro dia, Smallville. Acho que hoje o dia foi meio louco. Amanhã ou depois vamos ter esquecido tudo isso".

"Nunca" retrucou ele.

Lois o encarou com surpresa. Por essa, ela não esperava.

"Boa noite, Clark" disse, então, acreditando que ele era um caso perdido.

Foi então que ele se virou e seguiu em frente. Até que, Lois novamente o chamou.

"Espere!"

Acreditando que ela finalmente ia ceder, Clark voltou.

"Olha, não confunda as coisas, Smallville... não estou nem um pouco preocupada. Mas você desmaiou! Não é perigoso você voltar depois de tudo o que aconteceu?" perguntou ela.

"Tudo bem" respondeu ele, sorrindo. "Tenha bons sonhos!"

"Olha, Smallville" chamou ela, novamente, quando Clark já seguia seu caminho pela terceira vez. E Lois viveu seus cinco mais difíceis segundos. Até que, finalmente disse: "São quatro horas de viagem e já é tarde. Você pode ficar aqui se quiser". Logo após o convite, Lois se arrependeu amargamente. "Lógico que você vai dormir no sofá" continuou, tentando reparar o que poderia ter sido um grande erro.

Clark ficou parado na calçada, ainda sem se virar para vê-la, escutando atentamente o que dizia. Era o que ele mais queria. Ficar bem próximo dela. Mas achou que já tinha feito demais por uma noite. E sabia que ela só o convidara por educação, pois o que Lois Lane mais precisava naquele exato momento era entender toda aquela situação. E Clark a deixaria sozinha, justamente para pensar naquilo. Sabia, no fundo do seu coração, que ela sentia o mesmo por ele. Já não podia negar que havia alguma coisa realmente forte entre eles. Isso era fato. E ela só não havia se dado conta ainda porque, assim como ele, o verdadeiro sentimento só apareceria com o tempo. E tempo, era o que Clark mais tinha.

"Obrigado, Lois. Eu vou ficar bem. Aliás, eu estou bem" disse ele. "Falamos outro dia".

Clark se virou e seguiu em frente. Lois não voltou a chamá-lo. Acertou de primeira a chave na fechadura, e abriu a porta. Nesse meio tempo, Clark se virou para vê-la mais uma vez, acreditando que talvez ela pudesse chamá-lo novamente. Mas vendo que ela já entrava no prédio, resolveu continuar seu caminho. Lois, que deu um passo para dentro do prédio, voltou para trás e olhou mais uma vez para Clark que seguia em frente, até a esquina. Até pensou em chamá-lo, mas ele já estava longe. E talvez não fosse mesmo uma boa idéia. Ainda desconsertada com os acontecimentos, entrou no prédio, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Acreditando que ela ainda pudesse estar lá, Clark se virou. Mas nada viu. Apenas sorriu, e suspirou. Segundos depois, estava no Planeta Diário.

_**Continua...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

"Eu disse que seria difícil" disse Chloe, desligando o computador.

"Acha que peguei pesado?" perguntou Clark encostado numa mesa em frente a Chloe no desértico departamento de classificados e obituários no Planeta Diário, tarde da noite.

"Não" respondeu ela. "Você agiu na medida certa. Afinal, estamos falando da Lois".

De repente, Chloe sorriu.

"O quê foi?"

"Bom, vejo que você encontrou sua verdadeira kryptonita" respondeu ela.

Clark sorriu. Realmente, Lois agora era sua maior fraqueza.

"Acho incrível o fato de você tomar a iniciativa num relacionamento" continuou a amiga, ajeitando sua mesa e se preparando para ir embora. "Você parece tão mais feliz"

Clark assentiu com um pequeno sorriso. Nem mesmo ele conseguia se reconhecer. As coisas aconteciam com tamanha espontaneidade que Clark nem se dava conta que, tempos atrás, jamais dirigiria a palavra a alguém como Lois, já que sequer conseguia se aproximar de Lana.

"Agora só falta você resolver as coisas com a Lana" continuou ela, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos.

"Ela não vai querer me ver" comentou Clark. "Não depois de hoje"

"Bom, ela merece uma explicação, não acha? Mesmo que se trate de Lana Lang"

"Claro" concordou ele. "Eu vou falar com ela. Mas quando ela estiver pronta e quiser me receber"

Chloe quase não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Depois de anos, Clark finalmente parecia não se importar com Lana. Pelo menos, amorosamente. E Chloe ficou lembrando de todas as vezes que o amigo suspirava e sofria por sua paixão de adolescência. De repente, ele simplesmente havia se desligado daquilo tudo e tomava uma atitude, mostrando estar realmente disposto a conquistar Lois, uma pessoa completamente diferente. O que mais impressionava Chloe, era o fato de que Clark não temia seu segredo em relação a Lois, e enfrentava a situação com normalidade, com segurança. Sem medo de ser feliz. E isso a deixava orgulhosa e feliz pelo amigo.

"E tem mais uma coisa" comentou Chloe, quando os dois já estavam na frente do Planeta Diário.

"O quê é?" perguntou Clark, curioso.

"Lois não vai mais querer ficar na sua casa" respondeu Chloe, pegando as chaves do carro que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua. "Talvez nem mesmo em Smallville"

"Acha mesmo?" indagou ele, não muito certo disso.

Chloe apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Como eu disse, ela é uma incógnita"

Clark ficou pensativo. Tal fato, porém, não mudaria o rumo das coisas, pensou ele. Em Metropolis, em Smallville, ou em qualquer lugar do mundo em que estivesse Lois Lane, sabia bem que era ela o seu grande amor. E não desistiria tão fácil dela. Não agora que finalmente a encontrou.

_**Minutos depois, na Luthorcorp, em Smallville...**_

"Espero que tenha um bom motivo para me chamar no meio da noite, Dr. Kessler" disse Lex, aproximando-se do cientista que há várias semanas trabalhava num grande projeto da Luthorcorp. Sem lhe dar atenção, o estudioso permaneceu concentrado, analisando formulários contínuos e olhando para um grande monitor de plasma que mostrava o que parecia ser o esboço do maquinário de mais de cinco metros de altura que estava a poucos metros de distância, numa enorme redoma de vidro, onde outros dois membros de sua equipe analisavam mais dados.

"Conseguimos, Sr. Luthor" disse ele, finalmente se virando para fitá-lo. A julgar por sua aparência, devia estar há vários dias trabalhando no projeto. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, sua barba por fazer, e o aspecto era de muito cansaço. "Dorothy D-2 finalmente está pronta!"

Inexpressivo, Lex se aproximou da redoma, olhando fixamente, e maravilhado, para a enorme máquina composta por sete esferas douradas que giravam lentamente em diversas direções entre duas colunas magnéticas. Semanas atrás, ainda não imaginava que pudesse dar certo. Aquele seria seu maior feito.

"Creio então que só nos resta agora conectá-lo ao satélite da Luthorcorp?" indagou Lex, com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação no canto dos lábios.

"E quando o fizermos, seremos as únicas pessoas no mundo a precisar quando e onde, em qualquer parte do globo, irá acontecer um terremoto!" respondeu ele, sem conseguir esconder o quanto estava orgulhoso de si mesmo.

"E, claro, poderemos impedir que aconteça!" continuou Lex, com um sorriso pretensioso, enquanto encarava o cientista, visivelmente envaidecido. "Quando podemos testá-lo?"

"A qualquer momento, Sr. Luthor. Eu o chamei justamente para testá-lo agora mesmo... claro, se o senhor quiser" respondeu.

"Muito bem" disse Lex. "Vamos marcar o teste para amanhã à tarde. Às quatro horas"

O cientista, mal conseguindo se conter, sorriu, e assentiu.

_**Continua...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

_**No dia seguinte, em Smallville...**_

Ao voltar da faculdade, Clark viu o carro de Lois em frente ao celeiro. Mais do que depressa, entrou à casa, onde viu Martha tirando uns _muffins_ do forno.

"Mamãe?" chamou Clark.

"Oi, filho!"

"Lois está ai?" perguntou ele.

"Está sim" respondeu ela. "Acabou de ir ao _loft_"

Clark foi rapidamente ao celeiro e, ao subir as escadas, viu Lois, admirando a vista pela janela, ao lado do telescópio. O sol ainda estava alto. O dia estava maravilhoso.

"Que bom que você chegou, Smallville. Não queria ir embora sem me despedir" disse ela, ao percebê-lo.

Confuso, porém, nem um pouco surpreso, Clark levantou as sobrancelhas, em sinal de indagação.

"Estou voltando para Metropolis" explicou ela. "Agora é definitivo"

Clark se aproximou e colocou a mochila no sofá.

"Sua mãe ficou um pouco chateada. Disse que nunca ninguém a ajudou tanto no Talon quanto eu nesses últimos meses!" continuou ela, sorrindo.

"Você vai fazer muita falta por aqui" comentou, referindo-se, especificamente, a ele próprio.

Lois e Clark trocavam olhares intensos. Mas somente ela estava desconfortável com a situação.

"É isso aí, Smallville. Vai finalmente se livrar de mim! E, olha só... Eu até já fiz todas as malas e encaixotei tudo. Sem sua ajuda! Não é ótimo?"

"Não, Lois" disse ele de repente, segurando-a pelo braço e puxando-a gentilmente para si. Nesse mesmo instante, Clark podia sentir o perfume de seus cabelos e de sua pele. Mais um pouco, e poderia sentir, mais uma vez, seus lábios quentes e molhados.

Lois sorriu. Estava visivelmente constrangida. Aquele era o efeito Clark Kent, cada vez mais forte nos últimos dias. O único que conseguia tirá-la do sério.

"Olha, Clark, eu só vim porque achei que o encontraria sóbrio" comentou ela, desvencilhando-se dele. "Acontece que não tenho a mínima intenção de um _flashback_, ok? Muito menos aqui, na sua casa!"

Clark sorriu.

"E pode tirar esse sorriso do rosto!" retrucou ela.

"Desculpe, Lois" disse ele.

"Não me peça desculpas, Smallville"

"Acho que você está cometendo um grande erro" continuou ele, enquanto Lois continuava a olhar para o céu límpido, com as mãos apoiadas no balcão. "Não precisa ir embora" pediu ele, colocando sua mão sobre a dela.

Lois se afastou rapidamente, e cruzou os braços.

"As coisas estão ficando engraçadas por aqui" comentou ela, subitamente.

"Engraçadas?" indagou Clark.

"Você está estranho, Smallville" explicou ela. "Como se não fosse a mesma pessoa"

Clark sorriu.

"Esse é meu verdadeiro eu, Lois" disse ele, então, encarando Lois. Aquela era a mais pura verdade. Nunca, em toda sua vida, foi tão verdadeiro como o estava sendo com Lois. Com ela, Clark não precisava fingir. As coisas aconteciam naturalmente.

"Como é que é?" indagou ela.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu" respondeu ele, aproximando-se novamente dela. Lois tentou se afastar, mas atrás dela estava a estante de livros de Clark. "Eu amo você, Lois"

Ela sorriu. Era o seu sorriso desdenhoso. Mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, sentiu os lábios de Clark contra os seus. Resistiu por alguns instantes. Até que suas pernas cambalearam e seu coração acelerou. Se não quisesse mesmo vê-lo, não devia tê-lo esperado para se despedir, pensava ela. E uma constante martelava à sua cabeça. Se ela o odiava tanto, como poderia se sentir tão bem quando ele a beijava?

"Não vá, Lois" pediu ele suavemente.

Ao se afastar, sem, porém, tirar as mãos de sua cintura, Clark viu que Lois estava com os olhos fechados, como se ainda estivessem se beijando. Ele sorriu. Parece que, finalmente, ela estava se entregando. Até que Lois finalmente abriu os olhos, e como se tivesse acordado de um sonho maravilhoso e visse à sua frente o sapo, e não o príncipe, afastou-se rapidamente.

"Eu tenho que ir, Smallville!" exclamou ela, ignorando tudo o que havia acontecido.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Bom, depende..." respondeu ela, temerosa.

"O quê vai fazer em Metropolis?" perguntou ele, curioso.

"Vou voltar a estudar" respondeu ela.

"Puxa vida, Lois. Isso é bom" comentou ele. "Estudar o quê?"

"Jornalismo" respondeu ela.

"Parece que Chloe finalmente fez sua cabeça" comentou ele.

"Pode-se dizer que sim" concordou ela. "Consegui ser re-aceita na Met-U"

"Lois, você sempre consegue o que quer"

Ao ouvir isso, ainda mais de Clark, Lois ficou confusa. Era inadmissível para ela aceitar aquele 'novo Clark Kent' que estava bem à sua frente, que dizia as coisas certas nos momentos certos, que a amparava e a apoiava. Lois jamais precisou disso. Nunca em sua vida precisou da aprovação de ninguém. Nunca precisou ouvir palavras amigas, pois cresceu ao lado do pai General e, mais do que qualquer coisa, precisou batalhar sozinha pelas suas conquistas, provando para o próprio pai, e para si mesma, que podia ser a melhor. Porém, de certa forma, gostava daquilo. Sentia-se protegida ao lado de Clark. E isso era bom. Mas era Clark Kent!

"É claro que consigo o que quero, Smallville!" exclamou ela de repente. "Ninguém precisa ser um Lex Luthor para conseguir o que quer... Basta querer!"

Clark sorriu. Mas Lois lhe deu as costas. Desceu as escadas. E ele foi atrás. Passou-lhe a frente e se virou para ela. Lois estava a dois degraus acima de Clark.

"Eu quero..." disse ele, então. E muitas coisas se passaram pela cabeça de Clark naquele instante. Ele queria muito que ela ficasse. Mas, não podia pedir isso a ela. Não mais do que já havia pedido. Ela já estava decidida. E a única coisa que ele pensava era que, de certa forma, sabia que não a perderia de vista. "Que você seja muito feliz, Lois" continuou ele.

Surpresa, Lois sorriu, e apoiou suas mãos nos ombros dele.

"Você é um bom amigo, Clark" disse ela.

Ele suspirou. Não era o que ele queria.

"Vai me acompanhar?" indagou ela, passando-lhe a frente na escadaria no _loft_. "Ainda tenho que me despedir dos seus pais!"

Clark permaneceu nas escadas, enquanto Lois caminhava, a passos apressados em direção à casa dos Kent. E um vazio imenso se apossou do seu coração.

_**Continua...**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

_**Minutos depois, na Luthorcorp...**_

Lex estava em pé, ao lado do Dr. Kessler, responsável pelo Dorothy D-2, enquanto via, admirado, a máquina funcionar. Suas esferas giravam em diversas direções, cada vez mais velozmente. Ao olhar para o botão que conectaria ao satélite da Luthorcorp, o cientista fitou Lex, que apenas balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Foi então que deram início ao primeiro teste com o equipamento que poderia prever terremotos e impedi-los.

_**Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali...**_

Lois dirigia rumo à principal que dava acesso a Metropolis. A estrada estava praticamente deserta. Notou, então, que havia uma interferência, e o rádio parou de funcionar.

"Droga de cidade!" exclamou ela, colocando um CD.

Subitamente, sentiu um tremor. Inicialmente, achou que era o carro, mas ele continuava a funcionar normalmente. Ao notar que não aconteceu novamente, Lois continuou, ininterruptamente, a dirigir.

_**Na Luthorcorp...**_

"O quê está acontecendo?" gritou Lex, quando Dorothy D-2 parecia fora de controle, girando incessantemente. O monitor de plasma que mostrava a conexão com o satélite da Luthorcorp apontava várias regiões no mapa do estado do Kansas, onde Lex inicialmente queria testar a invenção.

"Eu não sei, eu não sei!" gritava o cientista, confuso.

Lex o agarrou pelo colarinho, e gritou:

"Então faça párar!"

Atordoado, o cientista abriu uma portinhola no painel de controle, e puxou uma alavanca. Mas foi então que as esferas começaram a girar cada vez mais depressa, e as colunas magnéticas começavam a emitir descargas elétricas.

"Essa coisa vai explodir" murmurou Lex.

Foi, então, que a redoma onde estava a máquina começou a ficar repleta de fumaça, e em poucos instantes, havia fogo nas juntas que mantinham as esferas. O alarme da Luthorcorp começou a soar e Lex puxou o cientista para a sala blindada que estava logo atrás. Jogou-o ao chão, e fechou a porta de ferro, por onde somente através de um vidro blindado, pôde ver Dorothy D-2 explodir. Porém, enquanto via uma bola de fogo tomar conta de todo o hangar, exceto pela sala protegida, Lex viu, antes do monitor de plasma ser completamente destruído, no mapa do Kansas, um ponto vermelho piscar numa região em específica em Smallville.

_**Enquanto isso...**_

Lois continuava seu caminho, quando, novamente, sentiu um tremor. Notou, então, que não se tratava de um tremor como o anterior. Era um tremor de terra, ainda mais forte.

"Terremoto?" indagou ela, consigo mesma. "Em Smallville? Como isso é possível?"

Foi então que, ao parar o carro, viu, pelo espelho retrovisor, que o asfalto se abria.

"Essa não!" exclamou ela, dando a ignição e acelerando o máximo que podia, deixando para trás uma grande marca de frenagem. Viu, então, à sua frente, um poste de luz inclinar-se em direção à pista, com os cabos ricocheteando no asfalto, espirrando faíscas para todos os lados. Acreditando que daria tempo quando os cabos saíram da pista para o acostamento, Lois acelerou, mas era tarde demais, pois o poste começava a ceder. Ela então ela virou violentamente a direção, vindo a sair da pista e cair num barranco.

_**Instantes depois, no Rancho Kent...**_

"Sentiu isso, Jonathan?" perguntou Martha, enquanto o marido guardava as compras. Pratos e copos dançavam nos armários. O chão tremia.

No _loft_, Clark também sentia que alguma coisa terrível estava para acontecer. Correu velozmente até a casa, onde seus pais o encararam cheios de preocupação.

"Isso é um terremoto?" indagou Martha.

"Não sei... Nunca tivemos terremotos!" respondeu Jonathan, apreensivo.

Shelby latia incessantemente.

De repente, tudo parou. Martha e Jonathan se abraçaram.

"Será que acabou?" perguntou Martha, aflita.

Perplexo, Clark só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

"Lois!" exclamou, saindo velozmente.

_**Continua...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

_**Instantes depois...**_

Clark usava sua super-velocidade, e via à sua frente somente destruição. O centro de Smallville nem havia sido tão abalado pelo terremoto, mas o lado leste da cidade, que dava acesso às estradas principais para outros estados, sim. A rodovia que dava acesso a Metropolis estava praticamente em ruínas, com fendas semi-abertas e postes de luz caídos à beira da via.

Felizmente, por onde passou, Clark não encontrou feridos. Até que parou, e encontrou um poste atravessado na pista. Não havia mais nada por perto. Imaginou se Lois teria passado por ali a tempo, mas havia alguma coisa errada. Clark se virou e fez lentamente o caminho de volta. Viu que havia uma grande marca de frenagem. Percebeu então que coincidia com as marcas dos pneus do carro de Lois. Aflito, Clark viu que aquela era a parte da estrada mais atingida pelo terremoto. O asfalto estava praticamente destruído, com uma enorme fenda que se abrira e se encerrava exatamente onde ele estava. Imaginou que, se o terremoto prosperasse, a fenda poderia ter se estendido até outro estado. Aparentemente, a fenda não havia atingido o carro de Lois, pois, exceto pela marca de frenagem, não havia qualquer sinal dele. Voltou em direção ao poste caído, e o tirou da pista, colocando-o no lado do acostamento, quando, de repente, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

Ao lado da pista, havia umas mudas de mato, e abaixo, um barranco. Notou que as mudas estavam completamente amassadas, como se alguém tivesse passado por ali há pouco.

"Não" disse Clark, consigo mesmo, aproximando-se passos largos do barranco.

Foi então que ele viu o carro de Lois capotado a poucos quilômetros de distância, ao final do imenso barranco.

"Lois!" gritou ele, usando imediatamente sua super-velocidade para chegar até o veículo, completamente destruído.

Para seu desespero, Clark viu um braço estendido pela janela de fora do lado do motorista. Era o braço de Lois, sujo com terra e sangue. Correu em sua direção, e a viu presa pelo cinto, com o rosto coberto por ferimentos. Clark arrancou a porta fora, atirando-a para longe, e arrebentou o cinto de segurança, pegando Lois gentilmente, e trazendo-a para fora. Notou, então, que vazava óleo e uma fumaça tomava conta do motor. Pegou Lois nos braços e afastou-se o mais depressa que podia dali. Da estrada, para onde a levou de volta, ouviu a explosão. E, por mais que estivessem longe, Clark tentou protegê-la.

"Por favor, Lois. Não faça isso comigo!" pediu Clark, como se ela pudesse ouvi-lo.

Afastou gentilmente seus cabelos da face ensangüentada. Naquele momento, Clark se sentiu completamente impotente e vulnerável. Com todo aquele poder, não pôde sequer salvar a pessoa que mais amava. Mas não, pensou ele. Lois era uma guerreira. Era forte. Colocou então a mão sobre a testa de Lois e usou sua visão de raio-x. Foi então que Clark suspirou, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Seu pescoço estava quebrado. Lois estava morta!

O desespero então tomou conta de Clark. Sua fisionomia mudou completamente. Já havia sentido dor antes quando ficou sem suas habilidades. Mas nada se comparava à dor que sentia naquele exato momento. Nada. Algo o consumia por dentro. Algo parecia ter sido arrancado de dentro de sua alma. Era uma dor inefável.

Clark tomou Lois nos braços, e ficou vários instantes abraçado a ela. Depois, deitou-a cuidadosamente no asfalto, ajeitou seus cabelos e, delicadamente, passou as pontas dos dedos pelo seu rosto ferido, suas pálpebras e seus lábios. Não podia conceber. Quando finalmente havia encontrado o grande amor da sua vida, o grande significado entre sua existência e a da humanidade, o destino fatalmente a tirava de si. Toda sua força e todas as suas habilidades nada significavam. Contudo, tomado por uma força muito maior do que todas as suas capacidades sobre-humanas, Clark decidiu que não era o fim. Levantou-se com Lois nos braços e o rosto umedecido pelas lágrimas, e olhou para o alto. Olhou mais uma vez para o rosto de Lois. Tão frágil, tão inocente. Nunca mais a deixaria. Nunca mais. Protegeu o rosto de sua amada contra seu peito e correu o mais veloz que podia.

_**Continua...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

_**Pouco depois, nas Cavernas Kawatche...**_

Ao chegar às cavernas, Clark colocou Lois cuidadosamente no chão, próximo à mesa de pedra que anos antes ficava ocultava pela parede com os símbolos kryptonianos. Tirou do bolso a chave octogonal que apanhou em casa instantes antes e, reflexivo, olhou para Lois, e depois, para a fenda no centro da mesa. Naquele momento, tomava sua maior decisão. Algo que poderia comprometê-lo para sempre estava para acontecer. Sem hesitar, Clark colocou a chave no encaixe sobre a mesa. Depois, pegou Lois e foram transportados para a Fortaleza da Solidão.

Ao chegar lá, Clark desceu cuidadosamente os degraus da Fortaleza com Lois nos braços. Gentilmente, colocou-a sobre o que parecia ser uma mesa. Acariciou sua face e esperou. Subitamente, uma voz ecoou, emergindo dos cristais que estavam nas paredes.

"Kal-El, o quê está fazendo?"

"Você tem que me ajudar!" gritou Clark olhando para o alto.

"Não pode fazer isso, meu filho" advertiu-o Jor-El.

"Você me trouxe à vida uma vez!" disse Clark, lembrando de quando foi baleado e Jor-El o ressuscitou. "Quero que faça novamente!" pediu, olhando para Lois. "Por mim!"

"Não sabe o quê está fazendo, Kal-El!" disse a voz imponente.

"Sim, eu sei!" protestou Clark. "Traga-a de volta!" insistiu.

"Suas emoções, meu filho, serão sua maior ruína!"

"Não me condene pelo que eu sou!" gritou Clark. "Você me mandou para este planeta! Se me acha um fraco, devia ter me mandado para outro lugar!"

"Você não entende, não é mesmo?" indagou Jor-El.

Clark ficou em silêncio por um instante, sem tirar os olhos de Lois. Aproximou-se dela, e envolveu sua mão fria e sem vida entre as suas.

"Não podemos interferir no destino da humanidade, Kal-El"

"Nunca mais lhe peço nada, Jor-El!" gritou Clark. "Mas não me negue isso!"

"Kal-El, aprenda de uma vez por todas: não podemos interferir no destino da humanidade!" repetiu estrondosamente.

"Eu faço o que você quiser!" insistiu Clark, cada vez mais consumido pela dor da perda, enquanto afagava as madeixas de Lois, quase sem esperanças de que conseguiria a ajuda de seu pai biológico, quando, finalmente, disse: "Ficarei aqui com você se for preciso, o tempo que for necessário, e darei início ao meu processo de aprendizagem"

Então, houve um grande silêncio.

"Por favor Jor-El, faça-a viver!" implorou Clark, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Ela é tudo de bom que eu tenho nesse mundo!"

De repente, uma luz intensa tomou conta da Fortaleza. Muito mais forte do que até mesmo Clark pudesse suportar.

"Isso ainda será sua ruína, meu filho" ponderou Jor-El.

"O quê está fazendo?" gritou Clark, sem perder Lois de vista, embora a luz quase o cegasse.

"Esses dias estarão apagados de suas lembranças"

"Não!" gritou Clark, protegendo o rosto de Lois com os braços.

"E você dará início ao seu treinamento"

De repente, a luz intensa que tomava conta do lugar se esvaiu e Clark sentiu o calor voltar ao corpo de Lois. Afastou-se suavemente dela, e notou que a cor voltava à sua face. Então, Lois começou a tossir, como se tivesse se engasgado com alguma coisa.

"Lois!" exclamou Clark, surpreso.

Ela então parou de tossir, e abrindo lentamente os olhos, sentiu uma forte dor no braço que estava quebrado, e enrugou a testa, emitindo um som de agonia.

"Lois, você vai ficar bem" disse Clark, aproximando-se dela. "Eu prometo"

"Smallville?" murmurou ela.

Clark sorriu, aliviado, feliz ao ouvir novamente sua voz.

"Onde estamos?" perguntou ela, sem conseguir abrir bem os olhos, que ardiam com a luz do dia que refletia nos cristais da Fortaleza. Jamais havia visto algo tão bonito, e ao mesmo tempo, tão assustador. "É tão frio aqui..."

"Faça o que deve fazer agora, Kal-El" disse então Jor-El.

"Quem está ai?" perguntou Lois, tentando se levantar.

"Vamos embora, Lois" disse Clark, pegando-a no colo.

Lois abraçou-o o mais forte que podia com o braço bom, e Clark sorriu, comovido. Então, ela desmaiou, e um portal se abriu numa das paredes da Fortaleza, dando acesso direto às Cavernas Kawatche.

"Agora vá, meu filho, e eu o estarei esperando!"

_**Instantes depois, em Smallville... **_

"Ela vai ficar bem, Doutor?" perguntou Clark, olhando para Lois que dormia profundamente ligada a diversos aparelhos no Centro Médico de Smallville.

"Sim, ela vai" respondeu ele. "Mas me diga uma coisa... ela estava mesmo dentro daquele carro que saiu a estrada?"

Clark ficou em silêncio por um instante, e o médico mesmo deduziu, apoiando a mão sobre seu ombro:

"Sabe, é um milagre ela ter sobrevivido!"

Clark apenas assentiu, enquanto o médico se afastava para atender outros pacientes que chegavam à emergência, vítimas menos graves do terremoto. Depois, entrou no quarto, aproximou-se da cama e tocou a mão de Lois.

"Você é o meu maior milagre" disse. "E não importa o que aconteça, estará sempre comigo"

Clark então se afastou e saiu do quarto, não sem antes olhar para Lois mais uma vez. Notou que não havia mais o vazio de antes no seu peito. Estava profundamente triste por ter que deixá-la. Por outro lado, a certeza de que voltaria a vê-la o enchia de esperança.

_**Continua...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

_**Metropolis, doze anos depois...**_

Clark Kent caminhava pelas calçadas de Metropolis naquela manhã ensolarada, vestido num terno escuro, camisa branca e gravata preta, carregando uma pasta. Ao chegar à esquina, olhou fascinado para os prédios. Era bom estar de volta a Metropolis, pensou. Finalmente, ao avistar o Planeta Diário, sem perceber que o sinal mudou do vermelho para o verde, Clark atravessou a rua, e um táxi foi com tudo para cima dele. O pára-choque ficou completamente amassado. O motorista, desesperado, pulou para fora e foi ver se a suposta vítima estava bem, mas Clark apenas continuou a atravessar a rua, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Ei, quem você pensa que é pra parar no meio do tráfego?" indagou um segundo motorista que vinha logo atrás, e desceu para ver o que tinha acontecido. Foi então que os dois, chocados, viram a frente do táxi completamente destruída.

"Desculpe!" disse Clark, ajeitando os óculos, ao perceber que os dois motoristas o chamavam para ver se estava bem.

Logo em seguida, Clark entrou no prédio do Planeta Diário. Impressionado com o _lobby_, que continuava o mesmo da última vez que estivera ali anos atrás, entrou no elevador com muitas outras pessoas que começavam seu horário de expediente. Instantes depois, desceu no piso onde ficava a redação. Jamais estivera ali antes. Maravilhado, Clark atravessou corredores, esbarrou em pessoas que corriam de um lado a outro e, vez ou outra, entendia alguma coisa entre todas aquelas vozes que se misturavam naquela atmosfera de trabalho intenso.

Passou, então, próximo de um imenso monitor de televisão que estava ligado, e uma repórter anunciava a candidatura de Lex Luthor à Presidência.

"Com licença, onde fica o gabinete do Sr. White?" perguntou Clark a uma moça.

"No final do corredor" apontou ela.

Clark continuou seu caminho, e avistou a porta de vidro com os dizeres: "Perry White - Editor Chefe". Do lado de dentro, pôde ver o homem que anos antes conheceu em Smallville, e que quase descobriu seu segredo não fosse um estranho fenômeno solar que fez com que ele perdesse suas habilidades temporariamente. Perry falava alto ao telefone, quando, finalmente, viu Clark do lado de fora. Acenou então para que ele entrasse. Ao colocar a mão na maçaneta da porta, porém, Clark ouviu uma voz ao longe, muito familiar, uma voz que sabia que voltaria a escutar em breve, e seu coração bateu mais forte.

"Como se escreve 'massacre'?" perguntou Lois a outro repórter que estava sentado duas mesas a seu lado.

"E, R" soletrou ele.

"Não, é R, E" corrigiu um jovem repórter com uma câmera fotográfica nas mãos e que estava próximo deles.

"Obrigada, Jimmy!" disse Lois.

"O quê está escrevendo, Lois?" perguntou Jimmy, olhando por cima dos seus ombros a tela do computador.

"Uma ode à primavera" respondeu ela. "Banho de sangue tem hífen?" perguntou.

"Não" respondeu ele.

Triunfante, tendo terminado o artigo, Lois o colocou para imprimir.

"Kent!" exclamou Perry White, abrindo a porta, enquanto Clark procurava Lois entre as várias mesas da redação.

"Sr. White!" respondeu Clark, com o mesmo entusiasmo, virando-se para cumprimentá-lo.

"Como você sempre consegue as boas estórias, Lois?" perguntou Jimmy, enquanto Lois levava o artigo impresso para a sala de Perry White.

"Um bom repórter não consegue as grandes estórias, Jimmy. Um bom repórter as torna grandes" respondeu ela, atravessando as mesas da redação.

Confuso, Jimmy parou no meio do caminho, pensando no que Lois acabara de dizer.

"Sente-se, Clark" convidou White, enquanto se sentava à mesa. Clark observava as paredes da sala. Havia fotos e algumas das principais manchetes já publicadas pelo Planeta Diário coladas num grande mural, assim como bilhetes e notas num quadro de avisos. Lembrou, por um breve momento, dos tempos do The Torch.

Subitamente, alguém entrou à sala, e Clark se levantou rapidamente ao ver quem era.

"Aqui está, chefe!" disse Lois entregando o artigo impresso. "A matéria daquele assassinato na Rua 19. Primeira página, todos os créditos para Lois Lane!"

"Huh, parece que sim, não é mesmo?" gesticulou Perry. "Clark Kent, quero que conheça Lois Lane".

Lois se virou, atônita. Até aquele momento não tinha percebido que havia mais alguém na sala de Perry White, muito menos que se tratava de Clark Kent.

"Smallville?" indagou ela, perplexa.

"Então vocês dois já se conhecem?" indagou White observando-os por baixo.

"Olá, Lois!" respondeu ele, com um imenso sorriso de satisfação.

"Uau, você está tão... diferente!" comentou ela. "Quase não o reconheci!"

"Deve ser por causa dos óculos" comentou Clark, ajeitando-os.

"É, deve ser" concordou ela, com um sorriso.

"Que bom que já se conhecem!" exclamou White, que se levantou para pegar uma garrafa de refrigerante do _frigobar_.

"Como pode ver, Clark, os velhos hábitos mudaram" comentou ele, mostrando a garrafa.

Clark sorriu.

"Isso é um segredinho entre vocês dois, suponho" deduziu Lois, sem entender.

Os dois apenas sorriram, enquanto White tentava abrir a garrafa de refrigerante.

"Kent, abra isso aqui pra mim" pediu ele, enquanto Lois continuava a falar no artigo que acabara de escrever.

"Bom, como eu ia dizendo, esse pode ser o primeiro de uma série de matérias do tipo 'dando sentido a assassinatos sem sentido'. Podemos conseguir entrevistas com psiquiatras, sociólogos, parentes das vítimas..."

"Não sei, Lois" interrompeu White, não muito convencido, enquanto Clark tentava abrir a garrafa de refrigerante.

"Eu sei o que o senhor está pensando" explicou Lois, pegando a garrafa de Clark, chacoalhando-a e devolvendo-a para ele. "Estamos falando de competição!"

"Ah, não, Lois!" protestou Perry, finalmente. "O Planeta Diário tem uma tradição..."

De repente, Clark conseguiu abrir a garrafa e a bebida derramou na sua calça e nos seus sapatos. Lois não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

"Afinal, não queremos que isso aqui vire um tablóide, como o Inquisitor!" conclui Perry, pegando a garrafa de Clark.

"Desculpe, Smallville, não foi minha intenção" disse Lois, referindo-se ao fato de ter chacoalhado a bebida de White.

Clark apenas sorriu.

"Lois, você vai encontrar uma matéria bem melhor que isso" disse White, devolvendo o artigo.

"Tenho certeza que sim" concordou Clark.

Lois sorriu-lhe.

"Bom, é isso ai" finalizou White, colocando as mãos nos ombros de cada um e acompanhando-os até a porta. "Quero que você mostre o lugar para o Clark, Lois. Apresente-o às pessoas, quero que ele sinta a batida da Cidade do Amanhã"

"Tudo bem, ele já conhece um pouco de Metropolis... Mas posso perguntar o motivo disso tudo? Sem ofensa, claro" perguntou Lois, sorrindo para Clark.

"Bem, eu..." tentou explicar Clark, quando foi interrompido por Perry White, que disse:

"Ele vai trabalhar conosco, Lois. Clark é um velho amigo, e desde aqueles tempos eu já sabia que ele daria um grande repórter! Fico feliz que tenha seguido a profissão, filho!"

Lois encarou Clark, impressionada com o rumo dos acontecimentos.

"Não se preocupe, Lois" continuou White. "Vai lhe fazer bem um pouco de competição!"

Lois sorriu. Não era esse o seu medo.

_**Continua...**_


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

"Tem falado com a Chloe?" perguntou Clark, enquanto Lois caminhava pela redação e lhe mostrava sua mesa, não muito longe da dela, o que o deixou visivelmente satisfeito.

"Não muito" respondeu Lois. "Agora ela é nossa correspondente em Paris"

"É, eu soube" comentou Clark, que esteve com ela semanas antes.

Percebendo que Lois se sentou em frente ao computador e parecia empenhada num novo artigo, Clark olhou para sua própria mesa. Estava pronto para uma nova fase. Mas ainda havia uma coisa a fazer. Precisava perguntar algo a Lois. Algo que esperou anos.

"E então, Lois?"

"E então o quê, Smallville?" perguntou ela, sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador.

"Sentiu minha falta?" perguntou ele, finalmente.

Lois levantou os olhos para vê-lo.

"Ei, Lois! Não vai me apresentar seu amigo?" interrompeu Jimmy chegando de repente e tirando uma foto de Clark, que piscou com o _flash_.

"Clark Kent" apresentou-se Clark, ao ver que Lois não parecia interessada em fazer as honras.

"Jimmy Olsen!" disse Jimmy, sorridente. "Puxa, que aperto de mão forte!" exclamou ele.

Lois virou os olhos, com indignação, enquanto voltava ao seu artigo. Seus maiores pesadelos estavam para começar, pensou.

"Sinto muito pelo artigo, Lois" disse Jimmy.

"Espere um pouco. Refere-se ao artigo do qual falávamos com o Sr. White?" perguntou Clark. "Como soube?"

"Ah, nunca o chame assim, Clark" ponderou Jimmy. "Ele odeia. Chame-o sempre de 'chefe'"

"Isso aqui é um jornal, Smallville. As notícias não páram" explicou Lois, estalando os dedos.

"Seja bem-vindo, Clark! Você está em boas mãos!" exclamou Jimmy, referindo-se a Lois.

"Tenho certeza que sim" concordou Clark, fitando Lois. Ainda não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Era bom revê-la. Como antes, perto dela, sentia-se forte e ao mesmo tempo imponente. Olhar para ela, fazia-o ter a certeza do homem que queria se tornar.

De repente, Lois parou o que estava fazendo, e o encarou.

"Afinal, quando foi que decidiu se tornar repórter, Smallville?"

"Bom, sabe como é, Lois. Um dia a gente acaba se envolvendo" explicou ele, evasivamente.

Lois sorriu, sem se dar por satisfeita.

"E você, simplesmente, do nada, resolveu reaparecer? Depois de vários anos sem dar sinal de vida?"

"Você se preocupou, Lois?" perguntou Clark sorrindo. Parece que as coisas não haviam mudado muito. Já sabendo que Lois, de fato, havia procurado por ele alguns anos antes no Rancho Kent, durante o tempo em que esteve fora.

"Claro que não!" exclamou ela, indignada. "Sou uma repórter! E como toda repórter, sou curiosa! Você simplesmente desapareceu por vários anos... achei intrigante. Só isso!"

Clark sorriu. Ao perceber o que tinha dito, Lois tentou corrigir:

"Bom, eu também passei por Smallville algum tempo atrás, e estive com seus pais. Eles então me disseram que você estava viajando pelo mundo. Deve ter sido uma experiência e tanto!"

"E foi" concordou ele, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela. "Um dia eu lhe conto tudo em detalhes"

Lois sorriu.

"Bom, podia pelo menos ter se despedido antes de sua 'grande jornada'" disse ela. "A última vez que nos vimos foi tão rápido. Você me ajudou com a mudança do apartamento que ficava sobre o Talon, depois teve aquele terremoto... Nunca mais o vi depois disso"

"Sinto muito, Lois" disse ele, ajeitando os óculos. Realmente, ela não lembrava dos últimos dias que passaram juntos, dos lírios, dos beijos, tal como o advertiu Jor-El anos antes, na Fortaleza da Solidão. Isso deixou Clark profundamente triste. Por outro lado, sabia exatamente como continuar o que havia começado anos antes. E algo aqueceu seu coração ao olhar nos olhos de Lois.

"De qualquer forma, é bom revê-lo, Smallville. Vai ser bom tê-lo por perto novamente" continuou ela, sorridente.

Clark então percebeu que alguém passou por sua mesa e deixou uma pilha de pastas. Provavelmente, serviço para fazer. Sorriu de volta para Lois, que disse:

"Parece que Perry White já tem planos para você!"

"Parece que sim" concordou ele, pegando a primeira pasta da pilha para ver o que era.

"A propósito, Smallville, a resposta é sim" completou Lois, voltando ao seu artigo.

Clark a encarou, confuso.

"Senti sua falta" disse ela, sem olhar para ele. "Afinal, implicar com outras pessoas não é o mesmo que implicar com você!"

Clark sorriu, satisfeito. Lois podia não lembrar dos momentos mais próximos que tiveram juntos, mas ainda havia algo intenso. E Clark soube desde a primeira vez que a viu novamente, que um grande relacionamento ainda estava para acontecer...

_**FIM**_

**NOTAS FINAIS: Bom, espero que tenham gostado! Aposto que não esperavam tanta iniciativa da parte do Clark, não é mesmo? É, acho que nem Lois esperava por isso! Desculpem fazer com que ela não lembrasse de nada... Uma lástima, não é mesmo? Mas não se preocupem, pois, no fundo, Lois ainda lembra dos lírios ao lado da cama e dos beijos 'calientes'de Clark! **


End file.
